capitalistsanctionfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Mind's Eye
Project Mind's Eye -- also known as the Psi Project, the Psi Program, and Project Ψ -- was a classified science program initiated by the Harbian Eclipse Agency's Department of Biological Engineering, with cooperation from their Department of Psychology. It was initiated in 2089 amid global tensions between the Corporatocracy of Harbitros and the Stratocracy of Domi Concordia. The project's goal was genetically engineer humans who are capable of psionics, as well as superhuman abilities, such as enhanced agility and strength. The program will utilize state-of-the-art cloning technology, as the test subjects must be genetically modified before being born. The Program Psionics Psionics is a set of psychic abilities that allow humans to do things previously thought impossible, utilizing a superior intellect and extrasensory perception. The following is a list of psionic abilities that Project Mind's Eye is set on utilizing: *'Astral projection' - The ability to project one's consciousness/soul out of their body to roam their surroundings out of the body. *'Levitation' - The ability to make one's self levitate using only the psionic energy of their mind. *'Magnetokinesis' (EMK)- The ability to manipulate electromagnetic energy using the psionic energy of their mind, as well as their own electric signature. *'Psychokinesis '(Telekinesis) - The ability to manipulate objects, other people, and other things from afar, using only the mind. With psychokinesis, one could lift objects and toss them across a room, lift people into the air, or throw things without ever laying a hand on them. The scientists working on Project Mind's Eye believe if one had the proper anatomical knowledge, coordination, finesse, and mind power, an individual with psychokinesis could even manipulate things they cannot see, such as the flow of blood in someone. *'Telepathy' - The ability to read another person's thoughts, converse with them mentally, and send them your own thoughts. Trials Series I The first series of trials of Project Mind's Eye began in Penulber of 2088, and was scheduled to end in 2098. The first series would only utilize cloned subjects who would be genetically altered with growth accelerants, so experimentation could begin as soon as possible. The majority of the subjects were clones of lead scientist Cole Douglas. Series I was mainly devoted to enhancing subject intelligences beyond human precedent, achieving superhuman attributes like strength and agility, and attempting to enhance certain areas of the brain to harness the potential of the human brain. By 2098, the genetically modified clones had passed every criteria with flying colors. However, the only setback was the growth accelerants had set all of the clones' biological equilibrium off balance, which caused severe consequences to the subjects, such as them dying of old age in 2099, or incredibly vicious cancer to set in, killing those afflicted in mere days after it had developed. Seeing that the growth accelerants needed to be modified, the scientists would use a less intense growth accelerant. Series II In 2099, the second series of trials had begun at the behest of Cole Douglas. Using a significantly less powerful growth accelerant, the second trials were scheduled to end in 2115. Rather than simply increase the mental and physical performance, Project Mind's Eye was ready to begin unlocking the true potential of the human brain -- achieving psionics. Series II's goal was to bestow the power of telepathy and psychokinesis to the subjects. The second series of trials ended in 2115 with varying outcomes. Half of the clone subjects were able to display some form of psionic abilities, mostly basic telepathy and mind-reading, or using psychokinesis to lift small objects, such as a spoon or playing card. The other half, however, were born with severe mental deficiency or with an enhanced intellect, but no sign of psionic capabilities. Using this data, the scientists under the authority of Cole Douglas could more accurately calibrate their genetic alterations to the brain of the third series subjects. Series III In 2115, the third series of Project Mind's Eye was initiated. A third generation of Cole Douglas' clones were conceived and were treated with a growth accelerant that would allow them to reach maturation by as soon as 2128. The goal of the third series was to perfect the genetic alteration of the subjects' minds so that peak human intelligence could be reached, and the full power of psionics could be unlocked. Category:Avarice Category:Corporate Programs Category:Programs Category:Genetically Altered Human Category:Science Category:Technology Category:Project Mind's Eye Category:Second Cold War